


Marked

by beautifulmagick



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: Neil Josten's soulmate mark is on his shoulder. Andrew can never forget that.





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I wrote this? So I'm sorry if it sucks. I found it and decided to post it.

“Josten! Move!” Coach Wymack shouted across the court.

Neil glanced back towards the sound of his voice and was immediately bowled over by Matt. Andrew watched them tumble to the ground in a tangle of limbs and racquets. There was a moment of silence while they all watched them fall-- then Matt was on his feet and pulling Neil up with him. 

“Dude, I’m so sorry. I couldn’t stop!” Matt babbled apologetically.

“It’s alright.” 

“I think your nose is starting to bleed.”

Neil tugged his helmet off and wiped at his bleeding nose. Just touching it only made it worse though and he tugged his sleeve up to stop the bleeding. It was rare for Neil to show any skin at all around his teammates and Andrew was sure there were marks he was trying to keep covered on his torso-- but the mark on his shoulder wasn’t what he was expecting. It was a perfect black circle with a perfect black diamond around it. The lines were clean and stark against the untanned part of Neil’s arm and Andrew wanted to study it closer. 

“I’m fide. Let’s keep playin,” Neil croaked.

“You’re ruining your jersey. Come on, let’s go to the bench.” Matt dragged Neil off the court as coach Wymack announced that practice was over. 

Andrew ignored Neil sitting on the bench with his head tilted back. His mind kept showing him the mark on Neil’s shoulder as he stripped out of his uniform and got into the shower. Once away from prying eyes he peeled his black armbands off of his arms and hung them on the shower door. He couldn't stop himself from staring at his right wrist and at the dark black mark amongst the scars. It was a perfect circle with a perfect black diamond around it and his eidetic memory couldn’t find any differences between the two images.

“Fuck.” 

***

 

Andrew tried to forget Neil's mark. He had plenty to keep him busy-- school work, practice, antagonizing Nicky-- but his mind always returned to it. It haunted his waking and sleeping hours. No matter how hard he tried to pretend he'd never seen it, he did. He knew that for better or for worse, Neil was his soul mate.

“You're staring at me again. I really want to know if I should start fearing for my life or not,” Neil said blandly.

Andrew fixed him with his most blank, unimpressed stare. 

“I'm just saying, if you're plotting something, please keep it simple. I've been through enough.”

“Fuck off Josten. I wasn't even looking at you.”

Neil rolled his eyes and turned back to his notebook. Andrew knew he wasn't really ignoring him though. Neil was still aware of his eyes.

“What is it? The suspense is fucking killing me. You've been staring at me for days. If you're going to pull another stunt like Columbia then I'd really prefer you turn your attentions elsewhere.”

Andrew growled and pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket. He stalked over to the window and shoved it open. Neil stayed quiet while Andrew smoked. His silence left Andrew with his thoughts and he couldn’t escape the feeling that their relationship had been building up to this moment. There had been a sense of expectation since the moment Neil had joined the team-- it was an odd feeling that had Andrew unconsciously softening towards the scarred man. It had been confusing at first but now that Andrew knew the truth, he had reluctantly accepted it.

Suddenly, he was pulled out of his musings by Neil sitting across from him at the window. Andrew wordlessly lit a cigarette for him and lit a second one for himself.

“Did I do something? I know you always hate me and you’re always mad at me… but usually you tell me when I piss you off.”

Andrew smoked in silence. Neil scrubbed a hand through his choppy hair and grit his teeth. 

“I don’t even know why I care. You hate everyone and you treat us all like shit so I shouldn’t be so surprised that you’re doing it to me too,” Neil tossed his burnt down cigarette out the window and stood up. “I don’t know why it bothers me so much.”

Andrew sighed and threw his cigarette out the window and slammed it shut. Neil startled at the sudden sound but he didn’t run. He stood there staring at Andrew, waiting for him to finally answer him.

“Your mark is on your shoulder.”

Neil’s hand flew up to rub at his shoulder where Andrew knew his soulmate mark was. He could see that Neil was already trying to put it all together in his head so he peeled off his right wristband and held his arm out for Neil to inspect. Neil’s eyes slid over his scars without comment-- he catalogued them and recognized where they came from but he didn’t linger on them-- but then he saw the mark. 

“You can touch it,” Andrew murmured quietly. 

Neil’s hands came up to cradle his wrist, pulling it closer to his greedy eyes. Andrew withstood his scrutiny for a long moment before gently tugging his arm back.

“We’re soulmates,” Neil said finally.

Andrew nodded but didn’t say anything. He focused on putting his wrist band back on while Neil watched him.

“Are you… disappointed?”

That snapped Andrew’s attention back to Neil. He stared at him for a long moment before finally rolling his eyes and reaching out for him. He paused and waited for Neil to step closer.

“I want to kiss you. Yes or no?” Andrew whispered.

Neil took another step closer, crowding into Andrew’s personal space. 

“Yes.”

“Keep your hands to yourself,” Andrew warned him.

Neil nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets. Andrew reached out to cup his face and pulled him even closer. The kiss was gentle, gentler and softer than any kiss Andrew had ever given. He waited for the revulsion and self-hatred to flood through him but it never came. Instead, he felt hyperaware of every centimeter of their skin that touched. He could feel Neil trembling-- or maybe that was him-- but it didn’t matter. It was right.

“How long did you know?” Neil mumbled between kisses.

“Since you got your nose busted.”

Neil pulled back and stared at him with fire in his blue eyes.

“That was two weeks ago! You didn’t tell me for two weeks?” 

Andrew shrugged. He didn’t say anything but Neil seemed to understand that he’d needed time to come to terms with it.

“I guess you’re stuck with me.”

The shorter man growled and shook another cigarette out of his pack. He didn’t need to look at Neil to know the idiot was smirking. He lit his cigarette and took a deep drag before passing it to Neil. He settled down beside him again and they sat there in companionable silence. It wasn’t a terrible fate to be stuck with Neil Josten.

**Author's Note:**

> Come over to tumblr and cry about Andreil with me (beautifulmagick.)


End file.
